An existing remote controller, for example, for a game machine, has a pointing-direction location function. In one of known solutions, an infrared sensor(s) is disposed at a corner(s) of a television, wherein the infrared sensor can be an infrared Light Emitting Diode (LED). A camera in the remote controller may collect images from the infrared sensor disposed at the corner of the television and forms the collected image on a preset plane; a data processing unit in the remote controller may calculate a position to which the remote controller points, an angle between the pointing-direction of the remote controller and a screen of the television and a distance between the remote controller and the screen of the television, by means of the image on the preset plane; a data transferring unit in the remote controller transfers a result(s) calculated by the data processing unit to the television, in order to realize a determination for the position to which the remote controller points, the angle between the pointing-direction of the remote controller and the screen of the television and the distance between the remote controller and the screen of the television. In a case in which the number of the infrared sensors disposed at the corners of the television is two or three, the television can only locate the position to which the remote controller points, and there are required four infrared sensors to be disposed at the corners of the television if the television is desired to detect the angle between the pointing-direction of the remote controller and the screen of the television and the distance between the remote controller and the screen of the television.
In summary, this known solution fails to mention a detection for a rotation angle of the remote controller by the television, and at the same time, at least four infrared sensors are required to be disposed at the corners of the television in order to realize the detections, by the television, for the position to which the remote controller points, the angle between the pointing-direction of the remote controller and the screen of the television, and the distance between the remote controller and the screen of the television.